P3P: The Story of 2
by AihikoS
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfic. So if this story is ugly or what you think, please understand. And i'm not that good in english so leave a comment on reviews if you want something to tell me. I'm not making the story same as the game! Want to know more? RnR


Fanfic P3P: The Story of 2

I do not own Persona 3 Portable because the own is Atlus

This is based on the story P3P, but the story I changed

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

* * *

Somewhere in a small city on Japan ... ..

People walk from there to there as usual. Bustling city with populations who work at night, not stopping at the bustling sounds of the population. Television programs, radio broadcasts, still remains Broadcasting. Shops, Restaurant, restaurants, malls, and other shops are still open until evening. Meanwhile, in Port Station, the last train has arrived at Tatsumi Port Island.

**'We got to the final destination of Tatsumi Port Island. We got to the final destination of Tatsumi Port Island.**

****

Check your luggage before leaving the train and stepped carefully.

**Thank you for using this rail facility. ****Good-bye and good night '**

A brown-haired girl was listening to her music player. While carrying a paper inscribed:

**Come to Iwatodai Dorm close to the shopping street. Go to the left if you see Naganaki Shrine, and the building is brown. I've booked a train ticket for you, sorry if I chose the most recent train running. I'll wait.**

**Regards,  
****Your brother**

The girl saw her music player, show now at 11:59 at night. 5 Seconds another midnight ... ..

5 ... .4 ... .3 ... .2 ... .1

Suddenly she was startled. Seeing all the people around her who became like a coffin which stood, all the tools that operate are dead, blood visible floors are coming do not know where. And the most terrible, the sky changes color to green and the moon becomes the color of yellow mixed with green. The girl was walking, looking around ... .. the things she had never seen before anywhere. _Weird_ ... that's words in mind.

Finally she arrived at the front Iwatodai dorm, and entered the building. When entering she saw a boy wearing a striped black and white (like a prison outfit) 'Welcome ... I've been waiting for you...' he said. 'Please fill out this contract with your name'. Without asking the boy, she fill her name. "Hmm ... .. Thank you" the boy suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Who's there!" Someone yelled

"How did you get in here? Don't tell me ... .." conversation stopped when a voice rang out again

"Takeba! Stop!"

"Ah! Senpai ..." Suddenly, the lamp was lit, and she seen two one wearing the Pink colored jacket, brunette and short, and the other wearing an elegant clothes, long-haired and red. "Ah ... you just got here, please sit down here" said the woman had long hair.

"Glad to meet you. Let me to introduce, I'm Kirijo Mitsuru and this is Yukari Takeba, sorry if Takeba shocked you" said Mitsuru

"Uuh ... Hey, nice to meet you. Excuse me earlier, I think you're a thief, hehe" says Yukari. 2 people are both welcomed the guests with delight. They ask things about her, and in fact she was rather rarely spoke.

"Ah ... so ... Your name is Arisato Minako, you have a twin brother who lived with us. We are pleased to have new friends who live in this dorm. It's called Iwatodai Dorm, about school, you'll get there tomorrow. We'll show you the city maybe in another day "said Mitsuru" ah yes, Yukari, can you bring her to the 3rd floor? And Minako, sorry your brother is not here at the moment. He was in the room located on the 2nd floor, but girl's are not allowed in there. You could meet him tomorrow. "

Minako nodded and he followed Yukari to show her room.

Iwatodai Dorm, 3F

"This is your room. We've been cleaning the room, and you can set it according to your taste. is there anything you want to know?" Ask Yukari

'Uuh ... the boy is? " Minako asked.

"Huh? Sorry ... boy? who do you mean?" It seems Yukari did not know who the boy earlier.

The brunette girl leave, "oh ... and remember" she said, turn round, "don't tell what you see last night to anyone, okay?" then walk down.

Meanwhile in the Lounge 1F,

2 men down from upstairs, "We have to go for awhile" said the white-haired man while exiting the building, "where you guys going?" Mitsuru asked, "Exercise ... As usual" said the blue-haired man, "oh ... is my sister come? You've been brought to her room?" Asked the blue hair, "yes ... she with Takeba" said Mitsuru. "Hmm ... Thanks."

**The Next Day ...**

_Knock Knock Knock._ Someone knocked on the door in Minako's room. "This is Yukari, are you ready for school?", Minako opened her door and looks Yukari in front."Wow! You ready ... Let's get to school. We boarded the train from the station, all right let's go"

Headed to Port Station not to far from Iwatodai Dorm. Just take 15-16 minutes

On the train Yukari explain things that exist in schools, clubs, specific team sports, committee, etc.. Well, this school had long been built by Kirijo Group.

Time is running fast, they've arrived at the school. "Yes ... This is the place, Welcome to Gekkoukan High! Actually, not just High school but high school building here. Come in!" Yukari said. This school is great! Indeed, Kirijo organization group is the largest in Japan, there are Kirijo Electronics and oh, you did not know that the laboratory Kirijo like what.

Minako looked around the school to get into the building, she felt a little funny cause the kids wear a different style, but it's not be a problem. Yukari had gone to class with her friend, she tell that Minako has to saw the class list and then search for her name. Then go to the Faculty Office where the teachers are. Minako started to look for her name on the Information Board.

'Arisato Minako... Arisato Minako...Arisato Mina-Oh! '2-F'she said,' I have the same class as my brother! " she seems have the same class with her brother. After that she headed to the Faculty Office, where she met her class teacher, Ms. Toriyumi.

"Ooh ... you're the new kid? Nice to meet you. your twin brother, Minato, was explaining things about you. My goodness ... you look a lot like your brother!." I think these teacher would love to talk a lot. Well ... the teacher does indeed like to talk a lot but maybe this teacher likes ... Gossip?

"Hmm ... your parents died in 1999 and, oh. I am so sorry if you hear this, you'll think of your parents. Well, you can go to class 2-F and your brother seems to have waiting." After that Minako go to the 2nd floor. she walked in the corridor and find the class '2-F Class' on the left, it seems she classmate with Yukari as well. A blue-haired man who'd been sitting up is now standing in front of her, "hey, my sister just arrived. You sat beside me, just relax Yukari here as well anyway." Said the man and his name is Minato, her twin brother. Brunette woman came to her, "very lucky we are classmates, Minako!" she said. Minato who sat back in his chair as well say "heh ... You don't know that boy was our classmates too?... You know Yukari". "What?, Why should we goes to the same class with him anyway? Uugh! Stupei!" Yukari sat in her chair next to Minako.

After talking a while not long blue hat man come try to startle Minato, but apparently failed.

"HEEEEY!" he yelled, try to startling Minato. But Minato still listen to his songs in MP3.

"how come you're not shocked? maan..." Said the blue hat. "Hahaha! ... Stupei! if you try playing with us it's always fail!" Yukari said while laughing. "I'm not playing around!, do not call me stupei again!" the Male with blue hat sat down, he immediately looked to Minako who was dwelling alone.

"Hey, who's this woman? Is she the new kid just like you before Minato?" he asked Minato that release the headset from his ears. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you. she's my twin sister, had just arrived yesterday named Minako Arisato" he said, overlooking the blue hat man. "Dude ... You never say have a beautiful twin sister! Hey! i'm Junpei ... Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya!" said Junpei with his funny smile. Minako responded with his trademark smile, then Ms. Toriyumi get into the class.

"Okay Children! All sit down! Introduce me, Toriyumi, 2-F-grade teacher. I hope you're learning comfortable in this class! Oh, are you kids not to familiar with the new kid in our class? Name Minako Arisato, please forward for a moment" Minako stood up and came forward, she does not look so nervous... Then she introduced herself to the class. All the students looked confused, they look forward, then backward, forward backward again. Of course they make sure that their class have twins!

"Ahah ... .. I know you must wonder why there are 2 people have the same name here, and they face somewhat similar and oh, they have the same music player! Well ... Minato and Minako is a twin, maybe you don't know because Minato never told us that he had a twin sister. I don't know why Minato hide it but, certainly it is their personal problems so I would not to ask. Well enough introduction, now let's learn! " Said Ms. Toriyumi

**After School,**

Minako just transfer at this school and she's also not too familiar the place in Tatsumi Port Island, so she went home(actually is a dorm) with her twin brother. Before leaving the school Minato met with Kazuchi and Yuko, a friend of Kendo Team. He wanted to tell that in a few days he can not exercise because he have to accompany her sister, maybe after 12 days can only be training again. After that these twins return to Iwatodai Dorm. Arriving at dorm...

"Ah, you've just get back..." said the redhead woman who sat on the couch with Yukari and there was a gentlemen? "Ah, Mr. Chairman, you come here?" Minato said as he sat, Minako also followed. "Introducing this is Shuji Ikutsuki, he's the owner of this dorm." Yukari said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Shuji Ikutsuki. Indeed, if you call my name it's rather difficult to say it but surely you'll get used to. But, you can called me Mr. Chairman too" the gentlemen said, Shuji Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki allow Minako to ask things in the dorm, probably about the city is fine.

"In this dorm, there are only 4 people, your twin brother Arisato Minato, Mitsuru Kirijo; Yukari Takeba; and men named Akihiko Sanada. Yet is pretty quiet here?" Ikutsuki somewhat not familiar with someone named Akihiko because she never met before, so maybe next time they will meet later. "Well ... this is the night, you should go to sleep" said Ikutsuki

The Next Day, Evening

Minako directly to his room and sleep. Because tired acquainted with other students who attend school in Gekkoukan, you do not know if Minako already famous in the high school, yes because his brother was also famous. Later that night ... ..

... .5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1. Dark Hour.

Command room, 4F

"..." Minato who was with Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, and Yukari see on the big screen like a movie screen (but not too big), this screen shows... what's this? Detectors such as detectors of goods? "Why Akihko-senpai has not come home?" Yukari anxiety, the a sudden noise heared from the screen "Huh? There is a entry connection in walkie talkie's that Akihiko brought!" Mitsuru said. "Mitsuru here" "Guys ... Huff Huff you do not believe this. I've been chasing by that 'thing', and this is large" said Akihiko from the walkie talkie.

"What? So, he brought that 'thing' to here?" Yukari is in panic. "No! We're not ready! Quick! Enter the dorm! We're waiting for you below!" Minato rushed down the building.

Lounge, 1F

White-haired man came in and Mitsuru immediately locked it. "Akihiko! What are you doing! Bother that 'thing' again?" Mitsuru yelled, "heh ... get ready to attack, because the 'thing' that will soon be arrive in here!" said Akihiko "Akihiko-senpai! This is no time to fool around! We never bring 'things' that come here, even attacking!"Minato said. Minato suddenly remembered, his twin sister who was sleeping above may be attacked by the 'object'. He did not want to hurt her sister."Yukari, please wake up my sister... Take her to the rooftop and make sure you are safe there" Minato said with a worried face "uuh? O.. O.. Ok!" she ran upwards

Hallway, 3F

Minako who was asleep was awakened by a noisy noise that she hear. she also directly open the door because she heard someone knocking the door.

"Hey! Quick follow me upward! Come on!" Yukari said.

'what is it? " Minako asked,

"no time to explain! come on quickly! Hold this too..." Yukari gave Minako a Naginata, a sharp pole and like a special weapon. "Come on! we have to go the rooftop!" Yukari ran with Minako who followed her in the back.

Iwatodai Dorm, Rooftop

"O.. Keey. In here we must be safe" she said as he locked the door.

Suddenly they felt someone was coming to them. An strange 'object' looks when climbing up to where Minako and Yukari are. this 'Object' have all hands, no legs at all. The hand which is holding a swords and one of them hold a blue mask. "I can do this" said Yukari who took the gun and seemed like she wanted to shoot herself in the head but she was scared. Finally, 'object' is shooting a fire and hit Yukari. The gun which was grab by Yukari now falling in front of Minako, Minako took it and pointed it at the right side of his head.

Meanwhile at the Command Room, 4F

"NO! Minako has no potential! I need to help her!" Minato seen worried about her twin sister, he want to go to the rooftop to help her, but Akihiko stop it. "Minato calm down!" Akihiko trying to reduce Minato's panicking. But, suddenly a voice was heard...

DOOOR!

* * *

Hello, this is the Author. I wanna tell you guys first that this is my first fanfiction, and if my story is not as good as the other author or any reason you think, i aprreciate it. Oh, and if my english was not that good, please understand because i'm not an American. You guys maybe think that i will make this fic same as the game, but not! want to know what i think? Then follow this fic!

And i'm also make this fic in Indonesian version on Persona series, RnR?


End file.
